


You and Me

by fairywriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Descriptions of a Panic Attack, Domestic Violence, Doug Kendall needs his own warning, Gen, He's an ass, Maddie and Buck are the best siblings, Spoilers for Buck Begins, as per usual, so read carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywriter/pseuds/fairywriter
Summary: Buck Begins Spoilers!..Buck can't leave Pennsylvania without asking Maddie why she changed her mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Buck Begins Spoilers!
> 
> And please pay attention to the tags.

_“She herself is a haunted house” - Angela Carter_

.

.

.

“You think I’d let you go with your brother?” his voice was hot and angry in her ear though Maddie could barely focus on the words. One last kick and she whimpered as Doug walked across the room and turned back to her.

“I wouldn’t let anything, or anyone, get between us Maddie,” he told her, “run and I’ll find you and I’ll make sure you have no reason to leave again”.

.

.

Doug’s words echoed in her brain as Maddie wrote a note that she knew would hurt Evan. A note that could so easily tear them apart forever and Maddie’s eyes filled with tears at the thought, she didn’t want to lose another brother but she had no doubt that Doug would make good on his threat and she couldn’t deal with the thought. 

.

* * *

.

Maddie was his friend, an amazing nurse and an even better person, to see her hurt so badly and yet refusing the help she needed. Omar was struggling, he’d known about Doug’s abuse for a while and he’d tried his best to be there for Maddie and to convince her to get help but he’d been worried about pushing her too far and losing her trust, he didn’t want her to feel like she had no one to turn to and he knew he couldn’t force her to leave before she was ready. But this? This was her best chance, leave with her brother, they could both run as far away from their abusers as they needed to. Start over. Far far away from Doug and the Buckley parents. So Omar hesitated when he saw Evan, maybe he shouldn’t give him the note, maybe he could tell him that Maddie needed him. But the fear in Maddie’s eyes… no, he couldn’t betray her like that. The pain and hurt on Evan’s face made Omar hate himself. Why couldn’t he do more?

.

* * *

.

Evan had nearly made it to the state line before he pulled the jeep over and let the tears fall. He wanted to scream, for one shining moment he’d believed that he and Maddie could run, could leave, could be each other’s safety net as they started fresh. It just didn’t make sense, Maddie didn’t love Doug anymore, Evan was sure of it. Why would she stay? Why would she choose him over her own brother? The only one who could answer that was Maddie and Evan hit the steering wheel angrily as he wondered why she couldn’t have at least told him to his face that she wasn’t coming. Why? Why? Why? 

“Why Maddie?” he growled aloud in frustration. If he hadn’t run so fast he could’ve asked her, could’ve asked why she changed her mind so suddenly and left him alone just like everyone else did.

“No” he shook his head, he wasn’t going to leave like this, he needed to know why. 

.

* * *

.

“No, Doug” Maddie cried desperately, “I promise he’s gone, I promise”.

“He’d better be, cause if I see him again…” Doug trailed off but Maddie didn’t need him to finish the threat and she nodded frantically.

“I promise,” she said.

“Good, I have to get to work, and so do you,” he told her, gesturing at the broken dishes littering the kitchen floor before storming out of the house.

Maddie breathed out in an anguished sob as she heard the slam of his car door and she grabbed for the kitchen cabinet so she could pull herself up off the floor. The pain was nearly unbearable and she clenched her teeth as she swayed. She couldn’t go back to the hospital, she was sure someone would call the police this time and she couldn’t deal with that again. Doug would be so mad.

“Maddie? You home?” Evan’s voice made her freeze.

“No” she whispered in panic, what was he doing here? He could be halfway to Florida by now, why was he here?

“Maddie? Your front door was open, is everything okay?” he was getting closer and Maddie closed her eyes, she couldn’t move, it was too late. Oh god, if Doug hurt Evan… oh god, oh god. She panicked, her breathing speeding up as the thoughts bounced furiously around her brain and she collapsed back onto the floor.

“Maddie?!”

.

* * *

.

The front door was open just a crack and Evan paused, a sinking feeling in his stomach, something was wrong. He pushed the door open carefully and made his way through the house, Maddie didn’t answer his calls and the sinking feeling began to turn to fear.

“Maddie?!” he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen for just a second, a second that seemed to stretch into infinity as he took in the chaos of the room, the broken dishes and Maddie’s bruised face telling a story that made Evan feel sick, angry, and unbearably sad, the emotions welling and swirling and making it so difficult to focus as he knelt beside her.

“Maddie?” his voice sounded broken and afraid and oh so young, even to his own ears.

Her eyes were wide and she flinched as he reached towards her. Evan’s hand dropped.

“It’s okay Maddie, it’s Evan, Maddie?”.

“Evan?” her voice was so small, so scared. Evan blinked back tears rapidly.

“Yeah, Maddie it’s me, you’re going to be okay,” he told her.

“No” she moaned “Evan, you can’t be here, he’ll hurt you too, please just leave”.

“What? No! Maddie, I am not going anywhere. I’m going to call an ambulance okay? It’ll be okay” he told her.

“No!” Maddie grabbed his arm desperately, “Evan, you can’t. It’ll just make him angrier, I can’t… please just leave”.

“Not unless you go with me” Evan carefully reached towards her hand and, when she didn’t flinch, he held out a pinkie.

“Evan…” she whispered, “I can’t…”.

“I promise you, it’ll be okay,” Evan told her “we’re going to run, we’re going to run and we’re not going to look back. Fuck Doug, fuck our parents, fuck this damn town. We’re going to start fresh and I am always going to have your back. You and me”.

Maddie’s eyes dropped down to his hand and he held his breath as he waited.

“You and me” she whispered, hooking her pinkie around his.

  
  



End file.
